TLos: Shattered Family
by Bashtheskylander
Summary: Spyro and Cynder have a family for the first time!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

First Time Family

I do not own TLoS or any of the characters.

Spyro and Cynder awoke one morning in an extremely happy mood. Today, they were finally going to have a family of their own. They had waited two whole weeks for the eggs to hatch, and today was (supposed) to be the day! Cynder sat quietly watching the eggs for any signs of hatching. Ther were five eggs, and each was distinctly colored. The first egg was black, and it had cynder's markings on it. The second egg was yellow, and was suspected to be an electric dragon. The third one was white and black, and was believed to have a special ability that had previously never been seen. The fourth one was a brilliant pink, like a stunning sunset at the end of the day. Cynder thought that it might be a fire dragon. The fifth and final egg was a deep purple, and spyro believed that this would be the next purple dragon and would look like him. Throughout the day and into the night the couple waited, constantly watching the eggs for any sign of movement. There was a sixth egg. It was a strange egg with grey and blue markings dotted all over it. All these eggs were placed in a grassy nest inside their cave. Spyro and Cynder had picked a cave that was both close to warfang and far from danger, the perfect place for raising a family. "Maybe not tonight," said spyro, with a trace of worry in his voice. Cynder did not care. She was going to be watching when the eggs hatched. It was an unusually cold night that night, so Cynder slept in the nest to keep the eggs warm (and to be the first one to see them hatch, as she was VERY determined). She awoke in the middle of the night to a cracking sound coming from nearby. "Yes!" She thought as the egg that looked like her began to hatch. But something was wrong. The tiny baby was stuck halfway inside its eggshell, and couldn't get out. Cynder rushed to wake up spyro. "Spyro, spyro! She called" spyro awoke and quickly jumped out of bed. "What's the matter? Is something wrong with the eggs?" "Yes!" Cynder called out to him. Spyro rushed into the room and observed the scenario. The baby dragon appeared to be stuck in its eggshell. "Don't help it" said Spyro " you will weaken its power. Cynder nodded a yes, and with a teary voice said," I just want to help it so badly. Second after this, however, the white and black egg exploded, revealing a white and black female dragon. Spyro and Cynder were so excited about this that they forgot all about the baby who was still trapped in the eggshell. Then, spyro and Cynder went to bed with their new baby in hand.

End of chapter 1

What will happen to the new family? Find out next time!

Bashtheskylander


	2. Black and White and Red all over

Chapter 2

Black and White and Red all Over

I do not own TLos.

The following morning, Cynder and Spyro awoke. They had decided to name the Black and White dragon yinyang. Cynder rose slowly from bed, feeling the chill of the morning air. She walked slowly over to the nest. Immediately, she rembered the tiny hatchling that was still trapped In its egg. Tears welling in her eyes, she crouched low to the egg and saw what looked like a tiny, shivering copy of herself. At once, Spyro dashed into the room and looked bleakly upon the scene that lay before him. The hatchling was nearly dead, so he pulled it from the eggshell in which it lay. His friend, Hunter, had asked to come see the children today. Spyro knew that he couldn't have him show up to THIS. He gazed at the hatchling, and figured that it probably had just enough strength to survive. Weeping, Cynder set the hatchling into the nest to keep it warm. Spyro then went to feed yinyang. After he returned with some meat, and the tiny dragon devoured it hungrily. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the entrance. Spyro looked out to see Hunter. "Can I come in?" The cheetah asked. "Sure,"replied Spyro. "So, how's it going with the new hatchlings?" Hunter asked inquisitively. "Ok," Replied Spyro with a trace of worry in his voice. Hunter came in and saw the tiny black and white dragoness sleeping in the nest. After admiring her for a few minutes, he asked if he could hold her. At first, Cynder was reluctant, but Spyro eventually convinced her to let him. When Hunter reached down to pick up the hatchling, he saw what appeared to be a tiny copy of Cynder. "That is the most amazing hatchling that I have ever seen," the awestruck Cheetah said. He asked if he could hold her instead, but Cynder refused. After this, he reached again into the nest to pick up yinyang. Upon feeling hands nearby, the hatchling tried to scurry away on its tiny feet, but to no avail. Hunter then picked up the squirming, crying hatchling and cradled it in his arms. The hatchling continued to squirm until Cynder became very antsy. Seconds later, the unthinkable happened. Fed up, the hatchling twisted, fell, and helplessly smashed into the stone floor with a loud crack. Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter stood there in disbelief at what had just happened. Then Spyro lunged at Hunter, grabbed him, and spat a fireball straight into his face. Spyro turned back around to a scene that he never believed he would have to see. Cynder sat there weeping, cradling her small copy that she had decided to name Cynthia. Yinyang sat on the floor, a small depression in the ground on which she lay. Cynder was without words. Spyro went to say something, but merely choked,"That'll show him." Two had died that day due to circumstances that neither could have ever predicted. Horrible.

End of chapter two

This one was a little dark, but remember, this is a HORROR story. The next few chapters may brighten up a little. Also, I am working on a smaller third fanfic that I plan to animate. Stay tuned.

Till next time,

Bashtheskylander


	3. Thunder always comes after

Chapter 3

Thunder Always comes after...

Days of grief and anger later, spyro and Cynder heard a crack from the nest. After going in, spyro noticed a crack on the purple egg. Both parents shouted with joy as the egg exploded, revealing a tiny spyro. "He's amazing," said spyro in awe of his new son. Cynder watched cracks begin to form on the yellow egg. Seconds later, the hatchling began to peek out of the egg. After a few minutes, he learned how to escape the eggshell, and did such with relative ease. Spyro and Cynder stared at their tiny son as he tried to walk, but failed. Still, the pinkish-red egg did not hatch, which worried Cynder slightly.

They decided to name the purple one Cyndro and the yellow one Lightning. They then played with and fed them meat for the rest of the day. At the end of the day, Cynder put all the tiny newborns to bed including her favorite, Cynthia. She then gazed up at the strange blue and white egg that lay on the shelf. It had not hatched either.

Spyro called,"Cynder, hurry up."

"I'm coming," she replied.

Hours later, Cynder awoke to a strange sound coming from the nest. Trying not to wake up Spyro, she walked silently over. What she saw puzzled her. The blue and white egg had hatched, but it was not a dragon. It appeared to be a large dead bird.

Spyro walked in and saw the puzzling scene, immediately wondering what the thing was. Cynder stared at the strange lump of feathers and structure that made up the wild bird. She simply couldn't figure it out.

"What is it?" Questioned Cynder aloud.

"Probably just a mistake by the mother." Said Spyro confidently. "They're known to do strange things like that."

"You're right," said Cynder in a worried tone. "Now let's get back to bed"

Again, Cynder awoke, but this time to a strange noise coming from INSIDE the nest. She quietly got up and crept over to the place where her hatchlings lay. The noise seemed to sound like chewing, which made Cynder even more worried. When she came into the room, she saw Lightning crying, a gaping wound in his leg. She became frightened, and looked frantically around the room for the other hatchlings. She found Cyndro with his orange horn ripped off. Bleeding. But when she looked up, a most terrible sight befell her. There was Cynthia, her favorite hatchling, having her internal organs devoured by the bird creature.

Cynder fainted.


	4. Remains

Chapter 4

Remains

Spyro rushed into the room and saw the bewildering scene in front of him. Upon hearing the purple dragon, the bird turned around. Eyes blood red. The creature itself stained with the blood of its victims. Spyro ran and grabbed the bird by the throat. He iced the bird and threw it out of the cave, the icy block shattering on a nearby tree stump.

He walked inside to see Cynder, now fully awake, holding what remained of her precious hatchling. Cynder was too shocked to even know how to react to the situation. She merely stood there, saying over and over, "It's gonna be alright." Cynthia had always loved Cynder, and she always knew how to make her mom feel better. Those little, happy sounds that she made when her deeply caring mother played with her now haunted the mortally wounded dragoness holding the carcass. Now Cynthia was just gone. She thought of what the bird did. Killed a hatchling. A death none should have to suffer. Spyro walked over to Lightning and bandaged his badly damaged leg. He examined Cyndro, and determined that his horn would never grow back, so he merely bandaged his small head.

"How pitiful," Spyro thought "to be stuck with one horn for the rest of your life."

Spyro was just now starting to come to terms about what had just happened. He must be cursed to have these inconceivable events continue to happen to him. He pondered on thoughts like these, even though in his wildest dreams he could have never thought that he would lose two to circumstances that were so bizarre and uncalled for. These thoughts kept him up the rest of the night...

...

Three weeks later,

Spyro sat near Cyndro, whom he had quickly grown very attached to. He fed him and played with him and hoped that nothing more would ever befall him.

Cynder, on the other hand, had never gotten over the sight of Cynthia in those early morning hours. Dead. Cold. Lifeless. Ot seemed so foreign to her that ANY of this could or should ever happen to her or anyone else. She watched Spyro playing with Cyndro, and wished that she could do the same with Cynthia. But she couldn't, for she was long gone. Cynder still watched and waited, staring at the pink egg on the shelf. She still longed for the day that it would hatch.

Meanwhile, Spyro played with Cyndro by sliding him down a small, purple slide. There was meat at the bottom, which provided an incentive for the tiny dragon. As the baby hatchling went down the slide, sounds of sheer glee escaped his tiny mouth. Spyro loved the sounds his little hatchling made, and hoped that he would never stop. Spyro enjoyed this game very much, but on the third trip down, the slide wobbled and fell over. The hatchling screeched as it made its plummeting descent, but Spyro rushed over and scooped up the tiny hatchling in his arms seconds before injury would have occurred .

"I'll never let anything happen to you ever again," he whispered to the hatchling.

Just then, Spyro saw Cynder walk into the room with Lightning.

"Can I take Lightning outside?" Cynder asked.

"Only if Cyndro can come too!" Replied Spyro.

The seemingly happy family then rushed outside to the grassy field near their cave. Cynder and Lightning rolled and tumbled in the grass, while Spyro and Cyndro playfully romped about. Cyndro was still too little to walk, so he rode on Spyro's back. As the two walked thought the field, Spyro again heard those little happy sounds that he loved so much. However, as Cynder was rolling around, a bee landed on helpless Lightning's back. The hatchling did not notice, and he continued swatting at the grass in front of him. Acting on impulse, Cynder swatted at the bee, but it only provoked the tiny insect. It stung Lightning right on his collarbone. The hatchling cried for a few minutes, and Cynder felt guilty for not reacting better. Meanwhile, Spyro and Cyndro were still having a good time. Spyro thought about future plans for his tiny prodigy. However, as he was thinking, Spyro tripped, causing Cyndro to fall and hurt his leg. Cyndro screamed out, and fell over on his tiny injured leg. Spyro rushed over to him, he too felt guilty about not keeping closer watch.

To cheer Lightning up, Cynder took him to the nearby stream. She played with the tiny hatchling in the stream for a moment before realizing that the water was pretty choppy. She began to take Lighting back when, out of the clear blue sky, a wave smacked her in the face. She had lost Lightning.

"Help, Spyro!" Cynder screamed out.

Spyro was tending to Cyndro when he heard Cynder's call. He picked up Cyndro and made a mad dash for Cynder, fearing the loss of another hatchling. Upon arriving at the stream, he saw Cynder trying to reach out and grab Lightning, who was moments away from tumbling over a waterfall.

"Help me!" Cynder yelled at Spyro, but just as she grabbed lightning, a bee stung her right on the tail, causing her to let go of Lighning. Helplessly, the tiny hatchling tumbled over the waterfall and into the rocks below with an ear splitting scream. Spyro set down Cyndro and flew down to save Lightning. It was too late. When Spyro arrived, and he was filled with grief as he saw Lightning's tiny body severed by a jagged rock. Spyro yelled out in anger at what had just yet again befallen him. Then he saw something else.

As he looked up, he saw Cynder fall off of the cliff after tripping on a rock. She had fallen trying to look at the grim scene below her. Cynder smacked the ground. Hard.

Spyro took Cynder and the two hatchlings, one dead and the other alive, back home. Upon examination, Spyro discovered that Cynder had broken three femurs and her jaw upon landing. Deeply wounded by the loss of Lightning, Spyro sat with Cyndro and pushed his tiny hatchling down the little purple slide which he loved so much. The slide was about six inches tall, with a wooden ladder and a purple ramp. Cyndro loved this slide and the meat he got at the end. He loved all of it. Spyro hated what had just happened, and Cynder was in an uncontrollable fit of rage, anger, and grief, but despite all of this, Spyro still hoped for a normal family. He still wanted to just play with and love on and feed Cyndro, but he could feel seething rage beginning to build up deep inside him...

Well, sorry about the lack of content lately, I just want to make up for it. Hey, I'm even going to keep working on the other fics, so just bear with me!

Till next time,

Bashtheskylander


	5. Shattered

Chapter 5

Shattered

Over the next few following days, Spyro's rage only grew. He began throwing anger fits and tantrums. As time went on, he only became more angry. However, he continued to love Cyndro and the joyous sounds he made during their slide game. Cynder also had to have a careful watch put over her, as she could barely walk.

"Alright, here we go!" said Spyro as he pushed Cyndro down the slide.

"Eeeeeeeeeee!" Cyndro screeched as he went down to the meat at the end.

Cyndro was kind of obsessed with meat, which slightly worried Spyro, but he was not terribly concerned. As he became angrier, however, strange thoughts began going through his mind. Thoughts of harming Cyndro. Thoughts he would never think in his right mind.

These thoughts troubled him, but it all boiled over three nights later. Spyro and Cyndro were playing their favorite game, and Cynder was cooking a special meal in the kitchen. As Cyndro went down the slide, Spyro gave him a little push to make sure he got down all the way.

"Spyro, dinner's ready!" Cynder called.

"I'm coming," Spyro replied.

Spyro brought Cyndro into the kitchen and set him on the cooking counter so he could talk to Cynder. Spyro and Cynder sat down at the table to eat their special meal. Today was not a special day, but Cynder merely felt like cooking something a little different than usual. She had even bought a metal pan to cook it in. The dish was a delicious seasoned sausage. As the two ate the dish, they failed to pay attention to Cyndro. Cyndro smelled the third sausage in the pan, and he slowly walked over to the pan to eat it. He was still bad at walking, so this was a very tasking chore. However, once he arrived, he thought he would finally be able to claim his prize. Once stepping into the scalding pan, though, both of his sensitive paws were fried by the pan, which was still well over boiling. Cyndro then released a bloodcurdling screech that could only mean PAIN.

"CRAP!" Spyro yelled out as he rush over to pull Cyndro out.

Cynder merely sat there screaming loudly. Spyro pulled out Cyndro and examined him. The damage was obvious. Both of his tiny paws were fried brown, and he continued to bawl from the pain. Spyro sat him down on the counter.

"You know what?" he asked.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" he screamed.

Upon saying this, Spyro flipped the table over, shattering the glass on it into hundreds of pieces. He stormed into the nest room with Cynder following quickly behind him, bawling. Spyro reached onto the shelf and picked up the pink egg, preparing to throw it.

"No, please don't!" Begged Cynder multiple times.

Spyro merely glared at her and threw the egg right at the ground, shattering it.

The egg splintered into hundreds of pieces. But inside the egg was the most beautiful dragoness either of them had ever seen. She was pink with blue eyes and a red snout. But something was wrong. She screamed from the tiny eggshell pieces stuck in her as she bled out on the floor.

"FEND FOR YOURSELF YOU USELESS MOTHER!" Spyro screamed at Cynder.

"YOU CANT EVEN RAISE YOUR OWN CHILDREN!" He screamed.

With those words, he threw the hatchling at the wall and flew away, Cynder's bawling loud in the background. She knew that at this point, She was defenseless. His last words played over and over in her mind.

"He was right, I am USELESS!" she bawled.

Cynder was determined to raise her last hatchling well, even though her legs were broken, her spirit was broken, and Cyndro's paws were broken. But she was strong. She could do it!


	6. Destroyed

Chapter 6

Destroyed

Spyro flew away into the pounding rain. He didn't care what happened to his family. He just wanted to be alone for awhile. Meanwhile, Cynder was still pondering on how she would continue on with broken legs and a hatchling to raise. All Spyro could think about was hatchlings.

He continued to think on this when he landed in the city. Here he saw happy dragon couples coddling their hatchlings with a love and affection that he could only really feel for Cyndro. He saw tiny hatchlings fall and get scraped. Their parents rushed over and bandaged them up. Whenever this had happened to Spyro, the hatchling had been dead, not merely scraped.

Meanwhile, a cruel ape named Marcus had recently heard that Spyro and Cynder had hatchlings. He had also learned that Cynder had been injured. This would be an easy target and an easy meal. He could almost taste the roast hatchling meat. Fresh killed, his favorite. He was evil and loved to torture things before they died. Heartless.

Meanwhile an unsuspecting Cynder sat in her cave cradling Cyndro. She fed him his meal and slid him down his favorite purple slide like Spyro did. She hoped that Spyro would come back, for it was hard to play with Cyndro on two broken feet. But when she heard the little noises he made, she realized just how much she really loved him. Those tiny emerald eyes and little squeak were too much for her, and pretty soon, she was cradling him and loving him with all her heart. Cyndro sounded a shrill," Shreeee!" as his mother lovingly slid him down the slide.

Spyro, on the other hand, was feeling quite down from what had just happened. He had observed other families doing things with their children, and he wished to do the same with his. He decided he would ask Cynder for another go at a family. Another try might work, and he might have children to call his own once more. He would still love Cyndro equally, but they would all move to the city where it was safer. Spyro thought he would go ahead and fly back to the cave that night. He would not wait any longer to see his precious hatchling and adoring wife. He couldn't wait.

Back at the cave, Cynder was cooking dinner when she heard someone come in through the front door. Hoping it was Spyro, she rushed into the nest room where Cyndro was playing.

At the mouth of the cave stood a massive ape, seven feet tall, teeth barred. He set up a magic force field around the cave and then lunged at the helpless family. He chained Cynder to the wall as she bit at him in defiance, but it was no use. Out of the corner of his eye, the ape noticed a small, purple slide that could be used for one of his cruel games. He placed the slide in the middle of the nest room and put a fat, juicy, irresistible piece of meat at the bottom. He then surrounded the meat with sharp rocks and a bear trap. He commanded that Cynder watch. He then placed Cyndro at the top of the slide.

Spyro arrived just in time to see this, but the ape had been smart. He had placed a forcefield around the door which only allowed him to enter. Spyro watched in horror as the ape placed Cyndro at the top of the slide. Spyro desperately tried to break through the force field, but he could not.

The ape pushed Cyndro down the slide. Cyndro made his joyous "skreeeee!" sound. He must have thought this was just a game. But at the end of the slide, he noticed the bear trap and stopped. Spyro watched as his tiny son debated in his head whether or not the meat was worth it. Spyro watched in horror as the 10 inch hatchling waddled towards the meat. A bloodcurdling, earth shattering cry was heard as Cyndro's leg was brutally crushed by the trap. His addiction to meat had been the end of him. The heartless ape them picked up his favorite slide and brutally beat the helpless hatchling until the slide splintered apart. What once was was gone.

The cave began shaking as the force field disrupted its charge. Unable to contain itself, it imploded, immediately giving the killer his well deserved end. Spyro rushed into the rubble to try and find his helpless wife and son. After searching for ten minutes, he found them mere inches from death. This was the beginning of something HUGE. His feeble son looked up at him, one horn missing, one leg rendered useless, and a body mortally wounded by his favorite slide. He had been tricked. The world turned black as Spyro watched Cynder and Cyndro faint. But they were not dead...probably not...darkness...

End of Story

Thank you all for sticking with me to the end. There will be a sequel. I am certain.


End file.
